Friends Forever
by ChrisCorradinoGirl4Life
Summary: What happened after Brittany welcomes Billy into her home? What lies a head for this close group of friends?
1. Last Semester in School and First Love

Friends Forever: The Sequel to Tale of a Foster Child

Summery: What happened after Brittany adopted Billy

Chapter 1: Last Semester of High School and True Love

Billy walked hand in hand with Brittany to pick up their new schedules.

"What's first for you" Chaz said smiling

"Ap Cal" Billy said

"I have physics" Brittany said

"Drama yippee" Shawna said

"Same as dancer girl" Tyler said

"Oh shut up" Shawna said while slapping him upside the head.

Later on at dance. Shawna and Billy were working together on a lyrical piece for Brittany and Billy to do.

"Shawna your cute" Billy said.

"Don't think about it" Shawna said

Billy picked her up and spun her around

"Billy down now" Shawna said while laughing

"Ok fine" Billy said.

Shawna smiled and worked on the dance. Billy sat thier like a little kid pouting. Shawna smiled and pulled him up

**The Next Day at School **

Lexi walked slowly to the bus stop. Today was the day. The day she was going to break up with Lee. Over the last 3 months he had become so busy with jump rope and

dance and his friends he hadn't been able to on dates. Lexi and Lee would make plans then she would go to meet him and after 20 minutes of waiting

each time he would call and say practice was running late or he was too tired. She was getting annoyed. Shawna said just join dance. But with swimming

Lexi couldn't. So now the only time she saw Lee was on the bus and at school. She pulled out her ipod and stared to listen to her favorite band My chemical romance

she let Gerard's young voice from I brought you my bullets and you brought me your love fill her mind.

**Late dawns and early sunsets, just like my favorite scenes**

**Then holding hands and life was perfect, just like up on the screen**

**And the whole time while always giving**

**Counting your face among the living**

**Up and down escalators, pennies and colder fountains**

**Elevators and half price sales, trapped in by all these mountains**

**Running away and hiding with you**

**I never thought they'd get me here**

**Not knowing you'd change from just one bite**

**I fought them all off just to hold you close and tight**

**But does anyone notice? **

**But does anyone care? **

**And if I had the guts to put this to your head...**

**But would anything matter if you're already dead? **

**And well should I be shocked now by the last thing you said? **

**Before I pull this trigger, **

**Your eyes vacant and stained...**

**But does anyone notice? **

**But does anyone care? **

**And if I had the guts to put this to your head...**

**And would anything matter if you're already dead? **

**And now should I be shocked by the last thing you said? **

**Before I pull this trigger, **

**Your eyes vacant and stained...**

**And in saying you loved me,**

**Made things harder at best,**

**And these words changing nothing**

**As your body remains,**

**And there's no room in this hell,**

**There's no room in the next,**

**And our memories defeat us,**

**And I'll end this direst.**

**But does anyone notice? **

**But does anyone care? **

**And if I had the guts to put this to your head...**

**But does anything matter if you're already dead?**

**And should I be shocked now by the last thing you said?**

**Before I pull this trigger,**

**Your eyes vacant and stained...**

**And in saying you loved me,**

**Made things harder at best,**

**And these words changing nothing**

**As your body remains,**

**And there's no room in this hell, **

**There's no room in the next,**

**But does anyone notice there's a corpse in this bed?**

The bus pulled up and Lexi pulled her headphones off and climbed on the bus her stomach was in knots. She had only 3 more stops until Lee and Chaz would get on.

She went to the far back of the bus and stared out the window.

The entire winter Lee was at different competitions and dance camps with everyone leaving Lexi alone. She had made friends with Paul. Lee freaked out saying

Paul is a bad influence on her. She got mad and said hes a great friend. Lexi looked up Billy and Shawna had gotten on. meaning there was no more stops. Lee was the

next stop She sighed and pulled open up her folder and looked over the song she had chosen. The lyrics were written across the top of the page

honey this mirror isn't big enough for the two of us she was hoping that Lee wouldn't start yelling. She glanced over at Billy and Britt. They both looked so happy together

Lexi felt a pang of jealousy. Billy always made time for Brittany no matter what. Lexi felt her stomach drop as the pulled up to Lee's stop and he got on. He started walking

toward Lexi. Paul looked over at her and gave her a small smile. The night before he had helped Lex chose the song. Lee sat next to her and put and arm around her. Lex

moved out of his grip. Lee looked confused and hurt.

"Lex what's wrong" he said .

"I have to tell you something" she said not looking at him.

"Sure what's up."

Lexi looked over at Paul again who mouthed sing to her. She looked at Lee and took a small breath before she started to sing

**the amount of pills I'm taking**

**counteracts the booze I'm drinking**

**and this vanity I'm breaking**

**lets me live my life like this**

**and well I find it hard to stay**

**with the words you say**

**oh baby let me in**

**well I'll choose the life I've taken**

**never mind the friends I'm making **

**and the beauty that I'm faking**

**lets me live my life like this**

**and well I find it hard to stay **

**with the words you say**

**oh baby let me in**

**and you can cry all you want to **

**i don't care how much you'll invest yourself in me**

**we're not working out**

**and you can't touch my brother**

**and you can't keep my friends**

**and we're not working out **

**this time I mean it**

**never mind the times I've seen it**

**well I hope I'm not mistaken**

**by the news I heard from waking**

**and it's hard to say I'm shaken **

**by the choices that i make**

**well I'll choose this life I've taken**

**never mind the friends I'm making**

**and I get a little shaken**

**because I live my life like this**

**and you can cry all you want to**

**i don't care how much you'll invest yourself in me**

**we're not working out**

**and you can't keep my brother**

**and you won't f**k my friends**

**and we're not working out **

**this time I mean it**

**never mind the times i've seen it**

**never again**

**oh baby let me in**

**I'm knocking let me in**

"W-what do you mean" lee said.

"I wanna break up Lexi said.

"What why" Lee said tears starting to form in his eyes.

"your way to busy with dance and jump rope" Lexi said while grabbing her bag

.

"I'll quit everything and we can do anything you want" Lee said through tears.

"No lee i gave you enough chances" Lexi said.

"What when" he said.

"My 16th birthday You went to a camp for that entire day" Lexi said crossing her arms.

"I asked you when it was and you said I don't know" Lee said.

"That was in December Lee DECEMBER" Lexi said. Lee started at her. "Face it we're over" Lexi said. She put her bag over her shoulder and went to move.

Lee grabbed her hand and pulled her back down

.

"Please Lex please" Lee sobbed.

By this time Chaz, Tyler Shawna, Brittany, Lisa and Billy were all watching the scene unfolding.

"No Lee" she said.

"I get it you just want to be with Paul" Lee said bitterly.

"Paul is more caring now then you are hes like a brother to be" Lexi said tears streaming down her face.

"Don't bother coming crawling back when you realize no one wants you" Lee said as Lexi looked hurt.

She looked at him then said " I don't love you like I loved you yesterday" she said before she got up and moved. Paul over so Lexi could sit next to him. He hugged her then wiped the tears away. She smiled a little. He went into his bag and pulled out eyeliner and some red make up. He fixed her make up to give her the appearance she was dead. Tyler looked over and Lee.

"Does this mean she's not out friend anymore" Tyler asked

Lee shrugged, "I just lost the one girl I was crazy about" he said.

Tyler sighed; Lexi was now leaning on Paul listing to his ipod. The bus pulled up and Lexi got off with Paul. Billy looked at Brittany and Chaz. Lee got off last his face was blotchy and his eyes were blood shot. Shawna and Brittany hugged him and rubbed his back. Lexi went to her locker and took down all the pictures of her and Lee. Her other new friend Dwyane came up behind.

"Hey little sister" he said using his nick name for her.

"hey D" she said turning to face him.

Dwayne looked at her locker

"did you and Lee break up" he asked.

Lexi's eyes got teary and she nodded. he hugged her.

"Wanna come over and watch movies at Marko's he asked.

Lexi smiled and nodded.

"Okay I'll pick you up after i get out of my double detention."

The Bell rang and Lexi walked to Science. She passed Shawna who was headed to the auditorium.

Billy was in the theater working on songs. Shawna came in and smiled at her dance partner.

"What are you working on Billy" Shawna asked

"Oh some songs for a girl" Billy said

"What girl"

"Lexie but she's dating Lee"

"Your in luck, she broke up with him"

"She did, how when"

"This morning"

"How"

"Billy I don't know how but if you want to win her perform in the pep assembly with the guys"

"Shawna I'm not a hip hop dancer you know right"

"I'll turn you into one really fast"

"Oh great"

Shawna smiled and left. Billy looked confused. Later that night Shawna was working on the guy's hip hop routine and moaned.

"Billy you need more energy, Jump Rope Billy, quit acting like a dork, lee quit moping, Chaz and Tyler quit acting like fools and lets take it from the top" Shawna said

Billy and Tyler moaned.

"Chaz your girlfriend is crazy" Billy said

"Billy you're talking to the girl who's whipping you in to a hip hop dancer" Chaz said

Shawna pulled the two back into the dance.

The Next Day in School

Shawna was with the guys and Brittany waiting to perform

"Wanna run it over a few times" Shawna asked Billy

"Ya and Shawna thanks for whipping me into a hip hop dancer" Billy said

Shawna smiled and slapped Tyler upside the head. Billy smiled and kissed Brittany. Brittany smiled and got ready.

"Now put your hands together for the group that is going to nationals after this year, give it up for the Allegro Precision Dance Crew" A girl yelled.

"Ok Billy once your done go tell her" Shawna said

Billy nodded and went on.

**Ohhhhh ohoooooo  
For you id write a syphoney!**

Id tell the violin  
Its time to sink a swim  
Watchn play for yaaaa!

For you id be  
Wohaaa  
But in a thousand miles just get you where you are

Step to the beat of my heart.  
I dont need a whole lot  
But for you I need I

Id rather give you the world  
Or we can share mine!  
I know that I wont be the first one given you all this  
attention

But Baby listen,

I just need somebody to love

I-I  
I dont need to much

Just need Somebody to love.  
(just need sombody to love)

I dont need nothing else,  
I promise girl I swear.  
I just need somebody to love.

(I need somebody I-I need somebody  
I need somebody I-I need somebody)

Everyday I bring the sun around,  
I sleep away the clouds.  
Smile for me (Smile for me)

I would take,  
every second,  
every single time spend it like my last dime.  
Step to the beat of my heart.  
I dont need a whole lot  
But for you I need I  
Id rather give you the world  
Or we can share mine!

I know I wont be the first one,  
given you all this attention.  
Baby listen!

I just need somebody to love,  
I dont need nothing else,  
I promise girl I swear.  
I just need somebody to love.

(Repeat 2)  
I need somebody,  
I-I need somebody,  
I need somebody,  
I-I need somebody.

(Somebody to loooove, somebody to looove.)

I just need somebody to love.

And you can have it all,  
anything you want.  
I can bring you, give you,  
the finer things yeah!

But what I really want,  
I cant find cause,  
money cant find me.  
Somebody to love.

Ohhhhh Whoaaaa

Find me somebody to love oohhh.

I need somebody to love,  
I-I dont need to much  
just somebody to love.  
Somebody to love.

I dont need nothing else,  
I promise girl I swear,  
I just need somebody to love.

I need somebody,  
I-I need somebody,  
I need somebody,  
I-I need somebody.

I need somebody,  
I-I need somebody,  
I need somebody,  
(I swear i just need somebody to love)  
I-I need somebody.

Oh Oh.

I just need somebody to love

Lexie saw Billy looking at her. He pointed to her and she ran down. Billy gave Lexie the biggest kiss she has ever seen. Lexie smiled and blushed.

AN 1 : I own all characters

AN 2: To clarify the two Billys are Billy Jackson from SALTARE who is a dancer and a jump roper, and Billy Bell from So You Think You Can Dance. Love both of them

AN 3 : The more reviews the faster the next chapter comes


	2. Competetion and New Love

Chapter 2: Competition

Billy and Brittany were packing for the biggest dance competition of the year.

"Ready" Brittany said while packing her dance stuff

"Ya" Billy said happy

"You scared"

"Little"

"Billy, you'll do great"

Billy smiled and grabbed their stuff and took it to their car. Shawna threw her stuff in. Billy hugged her and got in. Brittany got in a drove to the hotel. Billy got out and helped Shawna out.

"Ready" Billy asked the two girls

The two girls nodded.

**The Day of the comp **

Billy was getting ready for jazz number one.

"Sexy beast" Shawna said

"Shut up" Billy said while slicking his hair back with gel.

Brittany pulled Billy into a hug. Billy watched as the two love birds were goofing off. Shawna hugged him.

"Were up" Robert said.

Lexie was watching the action from the audience. Billy and Shawna looked out to see Lexie watching them

**I been working so hard **

**Keep punching my card **

**Eight hours, for what? **

**Oh, tell me what I got **

**I get this feeling **

**That time's just holding me down **

**I'll hit the ceiling **

**Or else I'll tear up this town **

**Tonight I gotta cut **

**(Chorus) **

**Loose, footloose **

**Kick off your Sunday shoes **

**Please, Louise **

**Pull me offa my knees **

**Jack, get back **

**C'mon before we crack **

**Lose your blues **

**Everybody cut footloose **

**You're playing so cool **

**Obeying every rule **

**Dig way down in your heart **

**You're yearning, burning for some **

**Somebody to tell you **

**That life ain't passing you by **

**I'm trying to tell you **

**It will if you don't even try **

**You can fly if you'd only cut **

**(Chorus) **

**Loose, footloose **

**Kick off your Sunday shoes **

**Oowhee, Marie **

**Shake it, shake it for me **

**Whoa, Milo **

**C'mon, c'mon let go **

**Lose your blues **

**Everybody cut footloose **

**FIRST - we got to turn you around **

**SECOND - You put your feet on the ground **

**THIRD - Now take a hold of your soul **

**FOUR - Whooooooooa, I'm turning it **

**Loose, FOOTLOOSE**

Lexi screamed for her friends Shawna went to change for her solo. Billy was waiting for his solo. Shawna looked at Billy and pushed him on.

**Hey little girl with the cash to burn**

**Well I'm sellin' something you won't return**

**Hey little girl take me off the shelf**

**'Cause it's hard having fun playing with yourself**

**Once you've browsed through the whole selection**

**Shake those hips in my direction**

**A prettier package you never did see**

**Take me home then unwrap me**

**Shop around little darlin' I've got to be**

**The Ladies' Choice, (Ladies' Choice), Ladies' Choice**

**Hey little girl lookin' for a sale**

**Test drive this American male**

**It's gonna take cash to fill my tank**

**So let's crack open your piggy bank**

**Hey little girl goin window shopping**

**I got something traffic stopping**

**Hey, little girl on a spending spree**

**I don't come cheap but the kisses come free**

**On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree**

**I'm the Ladies' Choice, (Ladies' Choice), Ladies' Choice**

**(ahhhhh, ahhhhh, ahhhhh, ahhhhh) Wow!**

**Hey, little girl on a spending spree**

**I don't come cheap but the kisses come free**

**On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree**

**OOOHHHHH!**

**Hey little girl, listen to my plea**

**I come with a lifetime guarantee**

**And one day maybe we'll find that baby makes three**

**It's the Ladies' Choice**

**I'm the Ladies' Choice**

**The Ladies' Choice**

**I'm the Ladies' Choice choice choice**

**I'm the Ladies' Choice**

Lexie screamed as he was finished. Shawna hugged him and went on to do her solo

**Too many women in this big black room**

**Too many people with the same perfume**

**Too many women but not enough of you**

**Too many prisoners in this sinking ship**

**Too many ribbons at your fingertips**

**Too many reasons for me to be blue**

**but not enough of you**

**Not enough of you**

**But I will wait for you to figure it out**

**Soon you'll be chasing me through the out door**

**onto the street I will be kneeling on the ground**

**Thanking my lucky scars you've found me**

**my lucky scars you've finally tripped over me**

**Too many spiders on yor windowpane**

**too many creatures**

**with the same Christian name**

**Too many Betty's and too many Sue's**

**but not enough of you**

**But I will wait for you to figure it out**

**Soon you'll be chasing me through the out door**

**onto the street I will be kneeling on the ground**

**Thanking my lucky scars you've found me**

**my lucky scars you've finally tripped over me**

**Is it possible to be listening**

**long enough to forget I'm not alive**

**Is it possible for me to be giving**

**more of myself than I actually have**

**Is it possible for me to be listening**

**long enough to forget I'm not alone**

**Is it possible to be giving**

**more of myself than I actually own**

**Too many women in this big black room**

**Too man people with the same perfume**

**Too many women but not enough of you**

**...not enough of you**

**The Next Day of the Competition**

"Hey cutie good job up their" Lexie said

"You mean me or him" Lee asked

"Billy you silly goose" Lexie said

"Lexi did Chaz give you to much coffee" Shawna asked

"Whats today" Tyler asked

" Duo and trio, and small group lyrical and jazz number two and hip hop" Shawna said while hugging Billy

"Whose duo" Ryan asked.

"Ares'" Shawna and Billy said smiling.

"trio is Billy Shawna and I " Brittany said

Shawna and Billy went to get ready.

"Shawna I know i'm dating Lexi, but would you like to be my date to senior prom" Billy said while getting his make up on

"Billy I would love to" Shawna said smiling while curling her hair.

Billy smiled and went on stage. Shawna touched up her make up and smiled.

**Can we pretend that airplanes**  
**In the night sky**  
**Are like shooting stars**  
**I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)**  
**Can we pretend that airplanes**  
**In the night sky**  
**Are like shooting stars**  
**I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)**

**Yeah**  
**I could use a dream or a genie or a wish**  
**To go back to a place much simpler than this**  
**Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'**  
**And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion**  
**And all the pandemonium and all the madness**  
**There comes a time where you fade to the blackness**  
**And when you're staring at that phone in your lap**  
**And you hoping but them people never call you back**  
**But that's just how the story unfolds**  
**You get another hand soon after you fold**  
**And when your plans unravel**  
**And they sayin' what would you wish for**  
**If you had one chance**  
**So airplane airplane sorry I'm late**  
**I'm on my way so don't close that gate**  
**If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight**  
**And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night**

**Can we pretend that airplanes**  
**In the night sky**  
**Are like shooting stars**  
**B.o.b. Airplanes lyrics found on .**  
**I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)**  
**Can we pretend that airplanes**  
**In the night sky**  
**Are like shooting stars**  
**I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)**

**Somebody take me back to the days**  
**Before this was a job, before I got paid**  
**Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank**  
**Yeah back when I was tryin' to get into the subway**  
**And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it**  
**But now a days we rappin' to stay relevant**  
**I'm guessin that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes**  
**Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days**  
**Before the politics that we call the rap game**  
**And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape**  
**And back before I tried to cover up my slang**  
**But this is for the Cada, what's up Bobby Ray**  
**So can I get a wish to end the politics**  
**And get back to the music that started this sh-t**  
**So here I stand and then again I say**  
**I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes**

**Can we pretend that airplanes**  
**In the night sky**  
**Are like shooting stars**  
**I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)**  
**Can we pretend that airplanes**  
**In the night sky**  
**Are like shooting stars**  
**I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)**

Shawna smiled at Billy and walked off and got ready for jazz. Chaz looked at her.

"Shawna can we talk" Chaz said

"Yes whats up" Shawna said

" Are you and Billy going to prom together"

"Yes"

"Okay I was just wondering"

**Where have all the good men gone**  
**And where are all the gods?**  
**Where's the street-wise Hercules**  
**To fight the rising odds?**  
**Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?**  
**Late at night i toss and i turn and i dream of what I need**

**(Chorus)**  
**I need a hero**  
**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**  
**He's gotta be strong**  
**And he's gotta be fast**  
**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**  
**I need a hero**  
**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**  
**He's gotta be sure**  
**And it's gotta be soon**  
**And he's gotta be larger than life(larger than life)** **Somewhere after midnight**  
**In my wildest fantasy**  
**Somewhere just beyond my reach**  
**There's someone reaching back for me**  
**Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat**  
**It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet** **Up where the mountains meet the heavens above**  
**Out where the lightning splits the sea**  
**I could swear that there's someone somewhere**  
**Watching me** **Through the wind and the chill and the rain**  
**And the storm and the flood**  
**I can feel his approach**  
**Like the fire in my blood(like a fire in my blood x4)** **hero** **i need a hero**  
**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**  
**and he's gotta be sure**  
**And it's gotta be soon**  
**And he's gotta be larger than life** **hero ****oh I need a hero**  
**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**  
**He's gotta be strong**  
**And he's gotta be fast**  
**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**  
**i need a hero**

After jazz Shawna and and Billy got ready for thier trio with Tyler. Chaz sighed.

**I took a chance and made her feel like prey**  
**I made my move and now she's walking away, hey**

**If there was only some way that I could explain**  
**If I tell her the truth she'll think I'm insane, oh**  
**This sad end to this love story?**  
**Your best friend is...bloodthirsty!**

**Just a little nip just a little lip nibble**  
**Just a little kiss just a little bitty tickle**  
**Just a little peck. Just a little peck**  
**Just a little la la la la la la la la**  
**Just a little nip just a little lip nibble**  
**Just a little kiss just a little bitty tickle**  
**Just a little peck Just a little peck**  
**Just a little la la la la la!**

**I don't understand why he's avoiding me**  
**Cause it's in the air, sweet chemistry**

**The nape of your neck and the curve of your breast**  
**Its a taste that he longs to test**  
**Longs to test, yeah**

**Kissing her a fantasy**  
**Thats bitten my anxiety**

**Just a little nip just a little lip nibble**  
**Just a little kiss just a little bitty tickle**  
**Just a little peck. Just a little peck**  
**Just a little la la la la la la la la**

**Just a little nip just a little lip nibble**  
**Just a little kiss just a little bitty tickle**  
**Just a little peck Just a little peck**  
**Just a little la la la la la!**

**Just a little nip just a little lip nibble**  
**Just a little kiss just a little bitty tickle**  
**(little bitty tickle, tickle)**  
**Just a little peck Just a little peck**  
**Just a little la la la la la!**

**Just a little nip just a little lip nibble**  
**Just a little kiss just a little bitty tickle**  
**(little bitty tickle, tickle)**  
**Just a little peck Just a little peck**  
**Just a little la la la la la!**

**Just let yourself go.**  
**Feel the beating of your heart.**

**I can't say no**

**Because youre falling hard.**  
**Sweet immortality.**

**Has got the best of me.**

**Cause you're irresistible**  
**Irresistible, irresistible**

**Just a little nip just a little lip nibble**  
**Just a little kiss just a little bitty tickle**  
**Just a little peck. Just a little peck**  
**Just a little la la la la la la la la**  
**Just a little nip just a little lip nibble**  
**Just a little kiss just a little bitty tickle**  
**Just a little peck Just a little peck**  
**Just a little la la la la la!**

**Just let yourself go.**  
**Let yourself go**

**Kissing her a fantasy**  
**Thats bitten my anxiety**

**Just let yourself go.**  
**Let yourself go**

**Your best friend is bloodthirsty**

**Just a little nip just a little lip nibble**  
**Just a little kiss just a little bitty tickle**  
**Just a little peck Just a little peck**  
**Just a little la la la la la!**

**Bloodthirsty**

**Just a little peck, its just your neck**  
**Just trust me**  
**la la la la la la la la**

**After the Comp**

Shawna wasw counting how many awards she got

"So how much did you get total for scholorships" Chaz asked

'Over a thousand"

"Shawna i'm porud of you"

"Chaz I'm sorry ok, Billy I guess still likes me"

"It's okay I really don't care as long as your happy I'm happy"

Lexie got a picture

"How many did you get "Billy asked Billy

" Same as Shawna" Billy said while hugging Lexie

"Wow will we be seeing you guys on So you think you can dance" Lee laughed

" Maybe me " Billy said

" Maybe I want to finsh college" Shawna said

" You guys ready for prom" Ryan asked

" Ya and Lexie would you be my date " Chaz said

"Yes Chaz I will" Lexie said

" Brittany will you be my prom date" Billy said

Brittany repiled with a kiss.

"I'm all alone" Lee and Ryan said in unsion

" Thiers always Kelsi Ryan" Lisa said while holding Tylers hand

Billy and Brittany went back home and looking foward to this weekend.

AN 1 : This Chapter took a day to do

AN 2: I own nothing but Saltare Shawna ( me) and Lexie and Billy

AN 3 : REVIEW PEOPLE!


	3. Prom

Chapter 3: Prom

Billy and Brittany were out shopping for prom stuff.

"How about this" Billy said.

"I love it" Brittany said

Billy smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Brittany smiled. Shawna was with Billy, Brittany, and Billy smiled.

"Shorty, you look cute" Billy said

"Thanks" Shawna said

THE NEXT NIGHT

Shawna was with Dorinda waiting for Billy, Billy and Brittany

"Who is the lucky guy" Dorinda asked

"Billy from dance" Shawna said while putting her earrings on.

"Aww Shawna you two make couple"

"I know that's why after prom I'm breaking up with Chaz"

"He wasn't good for you anyway"

Billy knocked on the door and smiled. Shawna opened the door.

"Hey" Shawna said

"Hey" Billy said.

"Billy and Brittany will be over soon so make yourself comfortable"

Billy walked into the living room.

"Hey Billy" Dorinda said.

"Dorinda" Billy said smiling

"Yes"

"Remember me"

"Were you the one that guy who was always sick and throwing up on the dance floor"

"Yes"

Billy knocked on the door. Shawna opened it and smiled.

"Mom Billy is here" Shawna said

"Billy" Jane said while hugging him

"I miss this place" Billy said

"Is that sarcasm" Brittany said

"Yes"

"Hey Billy Bear" Dorinda said

"Hey Doe"

"Picture time" Jane said

Shawna pinned Billy's boutonnière on the collar. Billy smiled and slipped her corsage. Billy pulled Shawna into a hug as Jane got a picture. Billy and Brittany smiled as Jane got a picture.

**At Midnight**

Shawna held Billy's hand and smiled.

" I had a great time" Shawna said smiling

"So did I" Billy said

AN 1: Sorry for the lack of updates

AN 2: Next chapter will be up ASAP

AN 3 Sorry for the shortness of the chapters


	4. The Breakdown

Chapter 4: The Breakdown

Billy was working on a dance with Shawna

"Billy what's wrong" Shawna said

"Lexie broke up with me" Billy said in tears

Shawna hugged him.

"Billy, Lexie doesn't deserve a guy like you"

"Ya, I know Chaz is way better" Billy said while wiping his tears away.

"Ya Lexie loves the music type, and your more my type"

Billy smiled and kissed her. Shawna turned red knowing her first love kissed her.

"Brittany" Lisa said

"Ya Lisa" Brittany said

"What are you doing"

"Working on are senior duet"

"Oh"

Billy was walking home from dance listening to his ipod when he got tackled.

"Hey let me go" Billy moaned

"No, not until I get what I want" the voice said

"Which is"

"You"

"Dad how did you escape" Billy said scared

"Nothing to explain"

Billy got up and ran into the nearest building and called the cops

"911 how may I help you" the operator said

"I almost got kidnapped"Billy said before feeling a hand go over his mouth and hearing the phone click

"Billy what your going to do is take me to your new place and don't draw attention to us or the gun will go into your throat" David said

Brittany saw Billy walking with David and called the cops. Billy opened the door and was shoved in tripping over the step. Brittany came out and heard sirens and saw Billy being tied up.

"Dad why" Billy moaned

"You deserve to die, just that that brat of a mother" David said while throwing him out the door

Brittany smiled as she saw the cops come. Billy looked at her and smiled as the cops took David away. Brittany untied him and hugged him. Billy went to bed

The Next Day at School

Shawna was waiting for Billy and Brittany by her locker.

"Shawna we need to talk" Chaz said

"About what" Shawna said

"Us"

"What about us"

"I think we need to break up"

"What why"

" Were never together anymore your always hanging out with Billy or at dance, and Lexie loves when I play songs for her and you don't"

"Fine if that's the way you think of it"

Shawna walked into the theater and sat at the piano and started playing the only song she knew on the piano

**It's funny when you find yourself **

**Looking from the outside**

**I'm standing here but all I want**

**Is to be over there**

**Why did I let myself believe**

**Miracles could happen**

**Cause now I have to pretend **

**That I don't really care**

**I thought you were my fairytale**

**A dream when I'm not sleeping**

**A wish upon a star**

**Thats coming true**

**But everybody else could tell**

**That I confused my feelings with the truth**

**When there was me and you**

**I swore I knew the melody**

**That I heard you singing**

**And when you smiled **

**You made me feel**

**Like I could sing along**

**But then you went and changed the words**

**Now my heart is empty**

**I'm only left with used-to-be's**

**Once upon a song**

**Now I know your not a fairytale**

**And dreams were meant for sleeping**

**And wishes on a star **

**Just don't come true**

**Cause now even I can tell **

**That I confused my feelings with the truth**

**Cause I liked the view**

**When there was me and you**

**I can't believe that**

**I could be so blind**

**It's like you were floating**

**While I was falling**

**And I didn't mind**

**Cause I liked the view**

**Thought you felt it too**

**When there was me and you**

"Thought I heard singing" Billy said while walking towards the stage

"Ya that was me" Shawna said while wiping a tear away.

"What's wrong"

"Chaz broke up with me and he's dating Lexie now"

"Oh, at least you have me now"

"Ya I'm glad"

Billy kissed Shawna and smiled

"I love you Billy" Shawna said

"I love you to Shawna" Billy said while hugging her and smling.

During free period Billy was in the music room playing a guitar.

"Hey" Lee said

"Hey" Billy said

"What's wrong"

" I've been having memories of my mom"

"Oh , not good ones"

Billy nodded and tears up. Lee left and saw Brittany looking worried.

"Mom" Lee said

"Ya I know, he won't tell anyone, my mom or my dad , or anyone" Brittany said

Billy went on the rooftop and sat down and sighed and read a song he sang at the funeral.

**Sha la la la la**

**Sha la la la la**

**Verse 1:**

**You used to call me your angel**

**Said I was sent straight down from heaven**

**You'd hold me close in your arms**

**I loved the way you felt so strong**

**I never wanted you to leave**

**I wanted you to stay here holding me**

**Chorus:**

**I miss you**

**I miss your smile**

**And I still shed a tear**

**Every once in a while**

**And even though it's different now**

**You're still here somehow**

**My heart won't let you go**

**And I need you to know**

**I miss you**

**Sha la la la la**

**I miss you**

**Verse 2:**

**You used to call me your dreamer**

**And now I'm livin' out my dream**

**Oh how I wish you could see**

**Everything that's happenin' for me**

**I'm thinkin' back on the past**

**It's true that time is flyin' by too fast**

**Repeat Chorus**

**Bridge:**

**I know you're in a better place yeah**

**But I wish that I could see your face oh**

**I know you're where you need to be**

**Even though it's not here with me**

Shawna saw Billy moping around

"Billy" Shawna said

"Ya" Billy said softly

"Me you Billy Brittany dinner after dance"

"Really, why"

"Billy we know you miss your mom, your mom was like a second mom to me, I miss her to"

"Oh, thanks it'll really cheer me up"

"Now come on we have classes to teach tonight"

"Wait what class are you teaching"

"Teaching a combo for hip hop"

"Oh"

"Ya come on"

Billy walked into dance with Shawna and saw his old friends Jared and Nathan.

"Hey we were wondering when you were going to show up" Jared said while hugging Billy .

"Ya, ya, ya, can we just get to class" Shawna said annoyed and walking off to find Billy.

" Ya come on"

Billy and Shawna were waiting for Brittany and Billy to finish up their lyrical class.

" Their so cute together" Billy said

"Ya I know" Shawna said smiling

After dinner Billy and Brittany walked passed the cemetery. Billy saw his mom's grave and ran to it and said something

"Mom I miss you and love you, dads in jail, I'm living happily ever after with my girlfriend, I really miss you" Billy said softly and smiling

" See Billy I knew this would cheer you up" Brittany said

"Thanks Brittany it really helped" Billy said while hugging her.

**AN 1 : I miss you really inspired me to write this **

**AN 2: Trust me I love Billy Bell **

**AN 3 : I always wanted to do this type of a chapter **


	5. Senior Awards

Chapter 5: Senior Year Assembly

Brittany was waiting for Shawna and Billy. Seeing they never leave each others side anymore.

"So we still performing today" Shawna said.

"Ya what songs" Brittany asked.

"Me and Billy could do are contemporary dance, and then we have to do that hip hop routine"

"What one oh that one, what about are jazz routine" Billy said

"That one would be fun and what about are big group for foot loose"

Brittany sat on Billy's lap and then kissed him. Billy smiled

**Later On**

Billy was working on a math worksheet when he read a text from Lee saying they need to practice. Brittany came in with a pass. Billy took it and turned in his worksheet. Shawna was waiting for Billy to finish his chemistry test; Billy finished and grabbed Shawna by the backpack.

"What song first" Brittany asked

"Mad world I guess, then we can go into footloose" Billy said

"Sure I guess" Shawna said

**At Lunch**

" Are you sure about this" Shawna said while putting on her jazz shoes

" Ya they need entertainment and why not have the two best dancers" Billy said

"What class do you have after this"

" Advanced Algebra Trig you"

" Free period"

"You're lucky I have that second"

Shawna kissed Billy before they went on.

"Look" Brittany said while Shawna and Billy were dancing.

"Wow" Lisa and Tyler said in unison

Shawna and Billy finished and ate their lunch and Shawna heard a voice she knew.

"Hey best friend" someone said

"Brian is that you" Shawna said happy

"Yes it is" he said

"Oh my gosh I… I haven't seen you in years" Shawna said while hugging him

"Shawna who's this cutie" Brittany said

"Guys this was my best friend before I was moved to a foster home, Brian Hirano" Shawna said

"Wait I've seen you before your Dominic's best friend aren't you" Ryan said

"Ya and I brought some good news for you Shawni" Brian said

"What is it Bri" Shawna said

"Well my family adopted you you're my new sibling"

"What"

"Ya I'll be pick you up after school"

"Wait stay for senior awards assembly" Shawna said

"Ok"

"Ok how come I wasn't let on that you're a foster child" Billy said oddly

"I just met you this past year, and I knew you would find out" Shawna said while walking to the theater with Brian

"Ya I'm shocked you didn't find out I was one" Billy said while walking to class

Brittany hugged Billy and followed Billy to class. Billy went to class and smiled

"I'm glad you adopted me" Shawna said smiling from the stage

"I told my mom you were a foster kid and she said you were like a daughter to her" Brian said

"I was"

"Ya she missed you when you were placed"

"Brian I'm proud to call you my brother"

"Same with you im proud to call you my sister"

Shawna leapt off the stage and hugged him. Billy walked in

"Shawna performance now" Billy said

"Yes boyfriend me you talk later" Shawna said to Brian as she walked out

Lee was warming up with Lisa and Tyler as Shawna and Billy walked in.

"So you're not a foster child anymore" Lee said

"Nope my best friend adopted me" Shawna said while setting her stuff

"Will you still go here" Ryan said while warming up

"Hello ding bat we graduate" Billy said

"Oh I forgot" Ryan said

"I would if I was: Shawna said while seeing Brian

"Hey sis" Brian said smiling

"Brian I want you to meet my friends, Billy my boyfriend, Brittany is the one with the blonde Billy, Lee and Ryan are the ones setting up in the gym, Lisa and Tyler are getting the gym ready, Chaz and Lexie are with the choir teacher I think" Shawna said smiling and getting on Billy's shoulders

"Hey I'm proud of you sis"

"Hey does anyone have the CD's for the dances" Lee asked

"Ya my dance bag" Lisa said

Shawna smiled and sighed.

"Scared baby" Billy said

"Ya" Shawna said

"Don't worry sweetie"

"I'm not"

"Shawna you dance" Brian said

"Ya you still" Shawna said

"Ya but I never seen you"

"Well I've seen you"

"When"

"Let's see you're in my hip hop class, you always love watching my ballet dance, I saw you laughing with Steve when the guys had to wear tights" Shawna said while hugging Lexie as Billy got a picture.

"Oh ya you're the Shorty in my class" (AN 1)

"Oh shut up just because your six feet doesn't mean you can pick on everyone who's short and I know I'm"

"Shawna practice now" Lee and Chaz said

Shawna smiled and went into the gym.

After the performance

Shawna and Billy got their last pictures of their High School Career.

"Today is are last day here" Chaz said while hugging Lexie

"I know" Lee said while hugging Katie

"It feels like we just became friends are senior year" Lisa said before kissing Tyler

"After tomorrows were no longer students here" Shawna said before Brian got a picture.

"That was a good one Shawni" Brian said

"Let's get a group one" Brittany said

Everyone got on the ground with their significant other and smiled as Brian got the picture.

"Whose older you or Brian" Ryan asked

"You're a year younger" Shawna said

"Yes, next year you guys will b seeing me graduate" Brian said

Shawna leapt into his arms and went home. Billy took Katie home. Brittany and Billy went home with Chaz and Lexie knowing they had a big day tomorrow

AN 1: Brian Hirano is tall if you see pics you'll see and he's cute and funny. Watch Quest

Crew Vids You'll see why I love him to death!

AN 2 : Next Chapter is the big day!


End file.
